The Perfect Girl
The Perfect Girl Chapter 1: The New Girl DAZR and light ZADE "Jerk." "Worm-Baby." "Zim, you're such a backstabber." "Dib, you're such a pathetic idiot." "Dib! Be quiet and stop bothering the other students." Ms. Bitters growled at me, I swear I could see her foaming at the mouth. "Yes, Dib, stop bothering me," Zim sneered. I glared at him, "One day I'm going to-." "DIB!" Ms. Bitters said, glaring in my direction once again. I sighed, "Yes, ma'am..." "As I was saying, we will be having a new student in the class." I perked up, New Student? A girl bounced into the room; her long brown hair covered one of her stunning bluw eyes; her dress was dark blue and covered with yellow stars. She turned to face the classroom. "Hi, my name is Zay. I like outer space, reading, dancing, drawing...and paranormal activity." Her voice was perfect, like the melody of the Siren's Song. She gave a small, pure, white smile. I shook all thoughts about her away. What girl on this planet would ever fall for a boy like me... "Well, Zay, you're going to need a place to sit." Ms. Bitters began to search the room, until Zay tapped her arm. "Ma'am, may I please choose my own seat?" Before Ms.Bitters could throw out a harsh, no, Zay looked up at her with pleading, long-lashed, blue eyes. "Yes, very well..." She can bend Ms. Bitters? She is perfect! She scanned the room; her eyes rested on me. I put my head down and braced myself for a sudden drop into darkness. Chapter 2: Seating Arrangements DAZR When nothing happened, I looked up. She was still looking at me; she was smiling. "There," she said, pointing next to me. "I would like to sit there." As the seat beside me was pulled underground and a new one raised to the surface, kids shouted in protest. She ignored them all and took her seat. During the entire class, I couldn't focus. She was sketching ghosts, aliens, goblins, and... a boy. I could't tell who it was, she wasn't finished. She looked up and saw me staring at her. Our eyes held for a moment beforde Zay looked away, she looked nervous. I looked away too. Idiot! Why did I do that? She probably thinks I'm a freak now... Chapter 3: The Alien Figures it Out ZADE and DAZR When the bell rang, I left the room immedietly, I didn't want to make a fool of myself again. I reached the playground and was prepared to climb the nearest tree, when Zim stopped me. "I see you have it bad for the new girl." I started to get flustered and nervous. "W-What new girl?" "You know, the new girl." He put a hand on the side of his head; put the other on his waist; jutted out one hip, and broke out laughing. I shoved him. "Shut it!" "Denial." "Cut it out!" "Why do you hide your love?" "Knock it off!" He laughed until he fell against the tree I was going to sit in. I covered my ears and ran to find another tree. I ran into my sister along the way... Chapter 4: The Gaz-Human Knows DAZR "What was that about?" "Nothing, nothing at all, I don't know what you're talking about." "You're a terrible liar." I looked down; I couldn't lie to Gaz, she would see right through it. "Zim was saying I like the new girl and is making fun of me for it..." "He's right, isn't he?" I started to deny it, but Gaz opened one of her eyes and looked at me dissaprovingly. "...Yes..." "I knew it, so, who is this unlucky soul?" I looked around until I found her. She was reading Crop Circles magazine in a tree. A lovestruck smile spread across my face. "I take it, you found her?" I nodded, my smile never leaving. She rolled her eyes and turned to her. "Hm...I have to say, she's not half bad." "Not half bad? She's perfect." "Don't push it." Chapter 5: Lunchtime DAZR I went to lunch and sat at my usual table. I saw Zay from across the room. She was walking in my dierection. I assumed she was going to the table behind me. I looked away, and went back to sketching out pictures of Zim being dissected. "Hey." I looked up. Zay was standing right next to me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The entire world dissolved around us. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. That same smile came across my face. She seemed prettier than ever. "Hello?" I snapped out of my fantasy to see her face inches from mine, and her hand on my shoulder. "Anyone home?" "Uh...yeah, yeah...everyone is home...full house." I laughed nervously. Full house? You idiot! Why did you say that? She giggled. "You're funny." As she sat down, she said, "It's, Dib, right?" "Y-yeah..." "What's that?" She was pointing to my notebook. "Um...Well it's just..." I didn't want her to see it. I was afraid she would think it was stupid. She put her gloved hand on my arm. "Can I see it?" Her touch was my kryptonite. "Sure..." I passed it over, and she started to flip through the pages "Dib, these are..." I braced myself for an insult. "Incredible!" I opened my eyes. "What?" "These are incredible! Such Detail and creativity! Did you draw these?" "Yeah..." "Could you show me how to draw like this?" "Well, I don't know, I'm not very..." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sure..." Chapter 7: Together DAZR We were with each other the rest of the day. Laughing an joking as if we had known each other our entire lives. I didn't think this day could get any better... "Oh, Dib! This day was the best! You have to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" I was shocked. "Really? The greatest?" That meant a lot coming from Zay. "No." She gave me a warm hug. "The best!" I felt as if I could fly. Nohting could hurt me now. Chapter 8: Extraterrestrial Confrontation ZADE, ZAZE, DAZR, DAZE Zay and I hung out for a while after that magical day. Once I was looking for her, when I spotted Zim going to the abandoned Skoolyard. Seeing this as an opportunity, I took out my camera and followed him. "What are you?!" I could hear him yell. What? Who is he talking to? I inched forward so I could see. My question was soon answered, because I heard Zay a moment later. "i'm just a normal human girl!" "Explain these!" Zim has taken some things from her. "Give those back!" I looked around the corner to see Zim, holding a brown wig, two blue lenses, and a rag covered in peach powder. Then I saw Zay. Or at least, I think I did. There was an Irken standing in front of Zim, I could tell it was a girl by the eyelashes. She had green skin; blue, Irken eyes; a striped, blue, Invader's Uniform with a yellow star on the front, and curled black antenne. It didn't look like Zay, I didn't want it to be Zay, but when she spoke, there was no denying it. I didn't know what to do... So I snapped a picture, not for the athourites, but for me... "Zay?" I yelled. "You're one of them?" She turned and saw me, her eyes grew wide, and her antenne stiffened. "Dib, I-" "No! Don't say anything! I thought I could trust you! You were different...I...I loved you..." My eyes stung, I could feel warm tears beginning to fall down my face. "Dib, please..." She reached out to me. "Just leave me alone! Haven't you hurt me enough?" I ran to the only corner of the playground that no one ever went; I climbed the tallest tree; I curled up, and I cried. Why? ''I thought ''Why did everything I like always hurt me in the end? Chapter 9: Explinations DAZE and DAZR Zay kept trying to talk to me, she kept trying to explain to me. I didn't want to hear it... I didn't know if I could trust her... I didn't know if I could trust anyone... She tried for three days, with no response from me. On the fourth day, she grabbed my hands with hers, and said, "Dib, please let me explain." "No! I can't trust you! You lied to me; you toyed with my emotions; you pretened to like me, and you broke my heart! Isn't that enough for you?" "Dib, I wasn't pretending." "What?" "Just give me a chance to explain." I didn't say anything, but she began. "I came to this planet so I could hide from the Irken athourites, I needed to gather as much information as I could so I could blend in with the current life forms." "Okay..." "I came to the Skool and then I noticed that some of the children had love-pigs, so I figured I would need one to appear more normal." "So you chose me, I was just another pawn in your plan, I meant nothing to you?" I started to walk away, but she took my hand again. "Yes, but no." "Huh?" "That was my original plan, but what I didn't count on, was falling in love..." I didn't know what to think.... "I didn't tell you what I really was, because I was afraid you wouldn't love me..." I pulled my hand away, and said, "Zay, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can believe you..." Chapter 10: From Hate to Love DAZR After I said that, Zay looked hurt, Like someone had just killed a beloved family member. She looked heartbroken. Without warning, she ran to me and buried herself in my jacket. He tears were falling and could hear her say through her sobs, "P-Please, Dib! Forgive m-me! I don't know what I would do without you! I'm s-s-sorry!" I believed her then. I pulled her shaking figure off of me; wiped away her tears, and said, "That's all I really needed to hear..." Her face brightened. She threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. When she let me go, we stared at each other for a moment. We both knew what the other wanted. I put my arms around her waist; she placed her hands on my shoulders; I pulled her in close, and I got to do what I had wanted to do since she had walked into class. I kissed her. It was like nothing I head ever expirienced before. She seemed so happy there, with me. I never imagined anything like this would ever happen to me. Especially with a girl like Zay... When we parted I asked her, "Do you want to see a movie or something later?" She practically glowed. "You mean, like a date?" Her eyes glittered. I looked down nervously. "Kinda..." She put her finger under my chin and my eyes met hers. "I thought you'd never ask." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:ZADE Category:DAZR Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia